Official:Mar12 Promotion
=Lucky Box Promotion= During the Lucky Box Promotion, players will receive a "mystery box" gift with purchases of $9.95 or more made between 3:00 PM PST March 9, 2012 and 3:00 PM PDT March 19, 2012. This promotion is open to players using whichever payment method they prefer (including credit card, Paypal, PayByCash, and even mailed check!). Purchases of either doubloons or subscription during the promotion period are eligible. You can be certain that your purchase qualifies if an image of a Spring Green Mystery Box shows up next to your chosen package on the subscription or doubloon billing page when you go to make your purchase. Your mystery gift will be redeemable on any one pirate associated with your account. If you made your qualifying purchase while logged in to the game, you may need to log out and back on again for it to appear. Available mystery gift items include... * Green Monkey Familiars (Not Spring Green) * Yellow/Spring Green Parrot Familiars * Tan Octopus Familiars * Spring Green-Painted Sloops * Spectral Hound Pets (Not Spring Green) * Spring Green Furniture * Spring Green Chromas * Spring Green Beachcomber Trinkets * Spring Green Clothing Clothing rewards do NOT include rags and are of Good quality or better. In addition to the mystery gift, every participant of the Lucky Box Promotion will also receive a commemorative "Spring Training" trophy! About Spring Green Spring Green is a special seasonal item color that will not be available for general sale from Tailors or other in-game shoppes. It is available in this promotion as the color of all the clothing prizes, as the primary and secondary color of the furniture prizes, as the color of the ship prize, as the color of the trinket prizes, and as a special chroma item. About Chromas Chromas are items that are carried in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty panel. They can be used to permanently change the primary or secondary color of any existing piece of clothing, except the Savvy Hat and any clothing item that lacks color options. Promotion Details * Purchase must be made between 3 PM PST March 9th to 3 PM PDT March 19th to be eligible. * Each purchase of $9.95 or greater is eligible. Smaller purchases cannot be combined to meet this limit. * Purchasing a doubloon package larger than $9.95 will earn you multiple mystery gifts, at the rate of 1 mystery gift for every $9.95 spent. Subscriptions * Players with an existing $9.95 or greater subscription will receive one complimentary mystery gift. * Additional time can be purchased by current subscribers to receive more mystery boxes. *Coinscriptions and Gifted subscription time do not count as a purchase and do not count towards the Lucky Box Promotion. Paypal * It is important to note that some Paypal payment options can take several days to clear. All purchases must clear during the promotion period for them to be eligible for mystery gifts. If the payment clears after the promotion period, you will not receive a mystery box. Bank transfers and eChecks are the most common form of "delayed" payment. Checks & Money Orders * Checks and Money Order purchases must be received before the last day of the promotion, March 19th, in order to be eligible for a mystery gift. Collecting Your Mystery Gift Your bonus item can be collected in-game by logging in and viewing the "Ahoy" panel on the pirate with which you would like to receive the gift. Mystery Gift Distribution and Value All eligible purchases will receive a bonus item but the distribution is arbitrary, regardless of the amount of the transaction or the frequency with which purchases are made. The probability of receiving a specific item is always the same, regardless of how many purchases you make during the promotional period. The distribution of probabilities for various mystery gifts will be as follows: * 0.1% - Green Monkey Familiar (Not Spring Green) * 0.2% - Yellow/Spring Green Parrot Familiar * 0.5% - Tan Octopus Familiar * 1.0% - Spring Green-Painted Warfrig* * 1.2% - Spring Green-Painted Sloop* * 2% - Spectral Hound Pet (Transparent Green Dog. Not Spring Green) * 8% - Spring Green/Yellow Furniture: One of Exotic canopy bed, Carven table, Banner - Squid, Clawfoot tub, Knotwork tapestry, Carven bench, Fancy sink, Large table * 2% - Spring Green/Spring Green Furniture: One of Sofa or Upholstered chair * 10% - Spring Green Chroma * 20% - Spring Green/Yellow Beachcomber Trinket * 55% - Spring Green Clothing Clothing rewards do NOT include rags and are of Good quality or better. Three Rings offers no substitutions for these items. These items are offered as a bonus to doubloon and subscription purchases and have no cash or redemption value with Three Rings and cannot be returned for a discount. If you are unable to retrieve your mystery gift or have any questions, please contact us through the Support Form so we can resolve the problem. * The Spring Green-Painted Sloop will be bestowed as a "sealed deed" item which can be used from your pirate's inventory to cause the prize ship's deed to appear. The prize ship will be docked at your home island. Spring Green-Painted Sloops are standard sloops, and thus do not have a special "Limited Edition" icon on their dock/vessel image. Category:Official Documentation